RD: The Riders Of Metal
by TheFreezerStreets
Summary: After Vincent snaps, he goes of on a journey to train and mend his heartbreak. However, he runs into 5 other Pokémon to join him on his journey. Little will he realize, that him and his new friends are gonna be park of something big. They will become: The Riders Of Metal! Based of TamarinFrog's Random Doom characters, first fanfic, please review, critique but don't flame!


RD: The Riders of Metal

Chapter 1: Start Of a New Journey

It was a dark, autumn night in the sinnoh region and everything seem peaceful… yeah right, in a forest near a place called The Canelli Ranch a lone figure was running at the speed of a speeding car through a dark forest. It was Vincent, the ranch's local goofball Lucario. Usually, he would be scared of the dark but right now, he was way to upset and aggravated and steamed to give a damn about his phobia.

Vincent then stopped and slid to his knees, with his back towards a tree, with angry tears in his eyes. "( _I can't believe that damn sea rat would say something like that. I didn't want to be reminded of the fact I couldn't get Veruka, but no that bleeding musclehead just couldn't keep his bloody yap shut!")_ He thought. After Napoleon egged him on and on about his unsuccessful attempts of getting the fire monkey and the fact he came to terms he was nothing more than a goofball, the Floatzel decided to be funny and tease him again. The poor kid's mind had suddenly snapped like a thin twig and attacked Napoleon. Long story short, he was left in a tree

"(Grr… when life gives you lemons you make lemonade my arse!") screamed Vincent. "(No matter how hard I try it blows up in my face!" Not to mention the fact I nearly get killed and Veruka never compliments me or nothing! And it doesn't help that nearly the whole ranch makes jokes about it! That's it, I'm done! No more chasing Veruka and no more acting like a goofball! This day, I managed to burn myself out!"). With those words, Vincent felt something released from his soul. He didn't know what however. "( _That was weird. But what am I gonna do know?_ )" Vincent thought. Then he had an epiphany: "(I need to get stronger. I need to travel and train. I think it's time I started a journey by myself and it seems I'm over my fear of the dark.)", he told himself after realising he was in the deepest part of the wood. However he realised something. He said he quit the team so he can't go back there. He didn't want them to try and cheer him up: That was the last thing he needed. Realising this he knew he needed supplies and he knew the perfect Pokémon who could do it.

 _Meanwhile…_

A Sableye was wondering through the forest with a new bag of loot and since as he quotes it "Hothead" was too depressed to do anything he thought he could get away scot free. Boy was he wrong. Right now he encountered Vincent, got cocky and tried to play a prank on him with a jar of old honey. Vincent found out and after a critical **Earthquake** which lead to him buried under an old oak tree.

"(Owww… Since when did Vincent learn to thrash someone so brutally like that…") groaned Danny, he felt like he got ran over by a truck. Just then, Vincent came along with a cruel grin on his face, something that was rare on the Lucario. "(Listen Danny, I'm prepared to let this incident slide, if you do me a favour.") Said Vincent, and this time his voice sounded a lot deeper, like it dropped an octave. "(Why should I help you, you big wuss? You thinking if you caught me, Hothead would like you?") Sneered Danny, thinking he would say yes but shockingly he said: "(You're joking right? I'm through with that Infernape.") He then added: "(Listen good Danny. You get me some stuff and I'll let you go otherwise…) Vincent paused to crack his knuckles (…I'll beat you down so hard, we will be seeing if there is an afterlife for the afterlife") He concluded with an icy tone that could put an Articuno to shame.

After Danny agreed after nearly having the shit scared out of him, he was told what to get: 5 jars of honey, 5 cans of lemonade, 2 fresh water and a backpack to put the stuff in. As he made his way back to the ranch, Danny thought of something: " _(Guess thing will be interesting, if the Lucario is giving up on Hothead. End of an Era.)"_

Vincent then looked on towards the ranch and sneaked his way back to get his Pokéball. Finding it wasn't easy, but he managed to get it. However just as he was about to smash it, he could of sworn that he heard someone get up and towards his position. Luckily it was a Weedle just crawling. Then, with one hard throw, the Pokéball was in pieces. "(Now that deed is done, better get outta here before anyone notices. I don't want to deal with them trying to calm me down)", he said to himself and like a blue missile he used **Extreme Speed** and like a blue missile, he went back into the night-like forest, totally unaware of a certain Honchkrow watching him. " _(What on earth is Vincent up to?)"_ He thought.

 _10 minutes later…_

Vincent was at the tree he saw Danny and by the impression on his face, he was getting annoyed. "(Isn't Danny meant to be the greatest thief alive? Because I am sure most thieves get the stuff on time?)" Grumbled Vincent sarcastically. Finally, the purple imp had arrived. "(Sorry it took so long)" he apologised. Vincent looked on with a glare "(Greatest thief in the world, you say (?)") he deadpanned. "(You know how much that stuff weighs?!") Danny exclaimed, exasperatedly. "(Yeah, yeah whatever, look just don't tell anyone because if you do… I know where you live.)" Growled Vincent.

As Vincent made his way to the ranch exit, he looked back to his former home. "(Guess it's true what they say… Nothing does last forever)" he stated and he would've got out of the ranch had he not of heard the flapping of Honchkrow's wings. There was Matthew, a retired Honchkrow battler and also the father figure to most of the ranch.

"(Oh, hey Matthew.)", Vincent greeted, in a casual sort of tone. "(Vincent, before you say anything, I just want to know, why you are doing this, I mean it isn't in your nature to well… think things through.)" He asked, without offending the Lucario.

"(I don't know whether I should be offended or not)" he deadpanned "(Anyways since I claimed that I'm not gonna be part of this team, I might as well honour it. I mean, being on that ranch was nice but to be honest, you can guess what I've been enduring)" Matthew knew what he meant. Being the butt of the jokes was not easy for Vincent and he knew that he would break like a twig from the taunts and jokes. Plus, with the stress and strain he put himself on for Veruka, there was no doubt, he would snap. Guess Napoleon had sped it up.

Then Vincent let out a sigh. "(Sigh, besides I need to get stronger)" that shocked Matthew to the core. Vincent didn't give a care about training and if he did, honestly… he did it to impress Veruka. Vincent then started to do his speech again. "(You saw what happened, I had no control over my **Psychic** and the first time I did it, I wrecked a gang of ghosts. Plus, I need to mend my heart… and get over her)" Matthew had been listening in on his speech and was both shocked and proud. Shocked, because of his future plans and proud because he sounded like he was maturing and growing up.

"(Vincent…) he said, as he placed a wing over his shoulder "(… If you're going just remember, "sometimes one new flame can replace a burned out fire)" Vincent cocked his head in confusion. Vincent may have been starting to mature but he still was a bit slow on the mark. Matthew shook his head. Classic Vincent, not understanding some phrases. Matthew then continued to speak, "(You'll find out on your own, just take care and try not to get into trouble)" he concluded. However in his head he was thinking: _"(However, knowing Vincent... Trouble will find him.")_

 _11:24pm somewhere in the forest…_

As the Lucario was about to start his journey, he didn't notice a shady figure looking down upon him with a smirk on his face and another leaning against a tree. "(Hmm… Looks like the legend is about to begin…)" said the first one.

The second then walked up to him and gave his reply "(Ya got that right, though do you think your son will be able to lead?)". The first Figure thought about this immensely. "(He's got to… Lord Nighterror is free and will release his shadow fighters if he gets the chance.)"

"(Well, that is true… so when will the rest arrive?)" The second figure asked. "(I mean, the new riders have to be formed sooner or later)" The first, then closed his eyes and thought about it. After a few seconds he just said:

"(Hell if I know man, hell if I know…)"


End file.
